Drabbles
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: 5 drabbles que surgieron por un reto. 1. OTP - 2. Ship - 3. Crack ship - 4. Ship - 5. NOTP
1. USUKUKUS

OTP: USUK/UKUS

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro, en una junta como las de siempre… la rutina era igual.

Despertarse temprano, pensar en el trabajo, asearse y cambiarse de ropa, pensar en los documentos, desayunar y arreglar los papeles que había dejado en el escritorio, salir al pórtico de su hogar cuando el vehículo que lo llevaría a su destino había llegado para que, una vez dentro, empezara a revisar mentalmente su agenda por enésima vez en el día.

Un clásico inicio Kirkland.

Llegó con varios minutos de sobra, como siempre. Arregló sus documentos y repasó en silencio la propuesta que su nación haría en la junta de hoy, cumpliendo el ritual que siempre usaba en las Conferencias.

A medida que las demás naciones llegaban, fue dejando lo que lo entretenía para saludarlos como usualmente hacía… porque eso es lo que siempre hacen los caballeros ¿no? Volvió a su asiento con la certeza de que las cosas irían de la forma en la que siempre avanzaban, no esperaba nada más…

El americano, como siempre, fue el último en llegar y, como siempre, la Junta se había retrasado debido a su ausencia. Después de varios insultos y regaños –ya saben, lo de siempre- dirigidos al menor debido a su falta de puntualidad, por fin inició la Conferencia.

Primero Alemania, siendo puntual y demostrando el conocimiento del tema que exponía –como era costumbre- para luego seguir Rusia, terminando su monólogo con el clásico pedido de que todos sean uno con él. China siguió inmediatamente, priorizando el aspecto económico y pintando su producción nacional como una solución bastante atractiva… nada fuera de lo común; Japón rápidamente tomó la palabra y expuso un muy buen y práctico proyecto… aunque tenía la certeza de que el japonés terminaría apoyando otra idea diferente a la suya, incluso si esta era completamente descabellada, como siempre. Francia fue el siguiente en continuar con un discurso bastante malo, de mal gusto, débilmente fundamentado y, obviamente desastroso por el simple hecho de ser del francés. Y luego… siguió él.

Estados Unidos comenzó su torpe discurso lleno de ideas descabelladas, soluciones bastante fantasiosas y mencionando, como usualmente lo hace, que todos serían su "apoyo". Nada fuera de lo normal e Inglaterra, siguiendo la continuidad, no le quitó el ojo de encima al rubio que hablaba, sólo interrumpiendo el rito para replicar al término de cada propuesta planteada por el menor, lo típico entre ellos.

El americano sacó unas carpetas de color crema con los nombres de las naciones allí presentes y se los entregó a quienes correspondía para luego retomar la palabra y seguir con su discurso. Arthur abrió la suya tranquilamente y revisando los papeles hasta encontrarse con el típico post-it que iba adosado siempre en la suya.

"45 minutos después de acabar la junta. Tercer piso, corredor derecho, segundo cuarto a la izquierda. Te estaré esperando"

El británico levantó la vista para encontrarse con los azules cielo mirándolo fíjate. Se le formó una sonrisa en los labios a lo que Estados Unidos, al percatarse de ello, rompió el contacto visual y continuó con su exposición. Arthur retiró el papel de color fosforescente, tomó la pluma fuente y comenzó a anotar en el reverso de éste.

Era su turno ahora, tomó los documentos que había traído, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pequeño podio, chocando con el americano que se retiraba a su sitio, por lo que terminó armando una de sus conocidas discusiones. Recobrando la compostura, dejó sus documentos sobre la superficie de madera y comenzó a repetir aquel discurso que había memorizado de tanto leer.

La nación americana se sentó y dejó su folder sobre la mesa, revisó en su bolsillo derecho y encontró la nota que el inglés le había puesto durante el "altercado" que habían tenido minutos antes. Sonrió al leer la nota.

"I get it. Espero no ser yo quien termine esperándote, como siempre"

Levantó los ojos y se topó con las esmeraldas viéndolo fijamente para que, luego de encontrarse, el inglés prosiguiera con su exposición y comenzaran con la típica rutina de sus intervenciones…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del estadounidense al acomodarse en su asiento. Pensó en el sobre amarillo dentro de su maleta, con el nombre de "Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte" escrito en él y sintió la ansiedad de que la Junta terminase pronto.

La Reunión había acabado, los países se habían despedido y cada uno había partido a su hotel mientras que el americano, en el edificio ahora vacío, se dirigía a la habitación acordada. El brillo en sus ojos se intensificaba a cada paso.

Ya le estaba hartando el "como siempre" de su vida y tenía la certeza que el británico compartía el mismo pesar. Obligados a encerrarse en un maldito circulo vicioso para ocultar lo que tenían del resto del mundo...

A escondidas, como unos cobardes ¿Qué había de malo en lo que hacían?

El problema era que su existencia se regía por los intereses de la nación que representaban y no por los suyos.

Sostuvo el sobre con fuerza mientras su rostro era adornado con una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja porque hoy se acabaría la absurda rutina ¿y qué mejor forma de iniciar que llegando antes que su amante? Silbó la melodía de la última canción con la que se había enganchado hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, giró el picaporte y tomó asiento en uno de los muebles allí dispuestos.

No era bueno esperando pero hoy era el día para romper paradigmas, cruzó las piernas y cerró los ojos imaginando el rostro que Arthur pondría al leer los documentos que traía.

Ahora sólo estaba atento al sonido de la puerta al abrirse anunciando la llegada de Inglaterra.


	2. ScotEng

Ship: ScotEng

* * *

\- No te soporto ¡maldita sea!

\- ¡Cómo sí tu fueras un puto algodón de azúcar!, ¡Enano de porquería!

\- ¿A quién le dices enano, pedazo de animal? ¡Te recuerdo que te tengo aquí! – el inglés estiró la palma de una mano mientras lo señalaba con el índice de la opuesta- ¡Aquí, imbécil!

\- ¿Crees que me tienes en tus manos por estar suscrito a la Union Act? –el escocés se acercó y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa- ¡Eres un maldito idiota!

\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? –sonrió mientras miraba a los ojos del mayor de sus hermanos- ¿Crees que soy el puto mocoso al que puedes volver a atormentar? ¡Pues no, Alistair! –le golpeó el brazo logrando zafarse del agarre.

Gales e Irlanda del Norte veían, desde el sofá que usaron como barricada, a sus dos hermanos sin saber qué hacer. Nunca supieron como una simple reunión de familia había terminado en tamaña situación…

\- De la que se salvó Dylan –el menor de los gemelos susurraba al galés, sin saber que más decir. La verdad es que le entraba algo de miedo cuando veía a Arthur y a Scott pelear de esa forma.

\- Tiene sus privilegios el ser independiente… -Thomas afirmaba en el mismo volumen de voz- ¿Cómo diablos terminó el encuentro amistoso de fútbol de sus selecciones en semejante pelea?

\- Hay cosas que es mejor no recordar, Gales… en serio que no… -Ian bajó la cabeza a tiempo antes de que una silla voladora lo decapitara.

\- Parece que a esos cabezadura no les entra la parte de "amistoso" –se tiró hacia la derecha antes de que el florero le impactara en la cara-

\- Tienes razón –suspiró pesadamente el irlandés- siempre poniéndose tan intensos recordando sus absurdas rivalidades…

\- ¿Crees que algún día podamos ser alguna familia normal? Ya sabes, con reuniones normales, salidas normales, aficiones normales… sin intentos de matanza y esas cosas… -Thomas se deslizó hasta el piso al ver que lo único que faltaba por lanzar eran los muebles pesados. No le convenía permanecer en aquel escondite, el sofá no aguantaría tanto.

\- ¿En serio te lo preguntas? La respuesta es clara, Gales… -Ambos empezaron a gatear en dirección a la puerta de la casa- No sé tú, hermano, pero no pienso quedarme aquí. Si quieren matarse, es su problema. –deslizó sus manos hacia la perilla, girándola y saliendo apresuradamente del hogar del menor de los británicos.

\- Podemos llamar en unas horas, por si contestan, y confirmar que siguen vivos… -Gales dio una mirada hacia la escena para luego salir tras el norirlandés.

La sala estaba completamente destrozada. Las sillas tenían las patas rotas, los sofás estaban de cabeza y las cortinas hechas jirones. Sólo estaban ellos dos de pie, jadeando, mirándose sin demostrarle al otro ningún rastro de inferioridad.

El silencio dominaba el ambiente. En toda la edificación sólo se oía la respiración entrecortada de ambos, ni un ruido más. Escocia e Inglaterra sonrieron sin romper el contacto que se había formado entre las dos distintas tonalidades de verde.

Arthur y Scott dieron un paso adelante y luego otro aumentando la velocidad hasta tenerse el uno frente al otro. El pelirrojo tomó de la cintura al más bajo y lo jaló hacia él mientras que el inglés colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor para acortar la distancia entre sus rostros y lanzarse a besarlo de manera casi desesperada, siendo correspondido por el escocés.

Scott fue guiando al rubio hacia el único sofá que había permanecido de pie, el que minutos antes había sido usado por Gales e Irlanda del Norte para ocultarse. Lo recostó y se colocó sobre él para volver a besarlo con pasión mientras sus manos iban hacia el uniforme del menor y deshacía los botones de la chaqueta, acto repetido por el anglosajón quien ya estaba por terminar de desabotonar el uniforme azul del contrario.

El resto de las prendas fue cayendo hasta quedar desnudos por completo, dejando el paso libre a la lujuria que les había costado tanto reprimir desde la última vez…

El plan de siempre había funcionado dándoles la privacidad justificada y libre de sospechas que necesitaban. Ambos sabían que estaba mal pero simplemente no podían detenerse… no podían frenar aquellas emociones que los embargaban por completo al sentir la proximidad del otro…

En cualquier momento los llamarían o regresarían y tendrían que volver a actuar hasta la siguiente oportunidad y estaban conscientes de eso, pero, hasta entonces, estaban dispuestos a sacarle provecho a cada segundo en el que podían disfrutar del cuerpo del otro sin ningún tabú ni prejuicio, sólo siendo ellos dos…


	3. NedScot

He llegado a amar a esta pareja x'D

Crack Ship: NedScot

* * *

Todo se veía borroso, el calor en el cubículo de aquel baño era demasiado. Varios gemidos escaparon de sus labios al sentir la fuerza con la que el rubio arremetía contra él. Fuerte, más fuerte… tomar tanto whiskey no había sido bueno. Pero, la verdad, ya no le importaba.

Nunca lo había hecho bajo estas condiciones, menos en esta forma. Nunca imaginó ser el de abajo pero se sentía tan bien… movió sus caderas al compás de su pareja. No se sentía menos por ser el pasivo, era un hombre e iba a actuar como tal.

Ya estaba jodido ¿Qué iba a reclamar? Decidió dejarse llevar por la lujuria del momento mientras trataba de atrapar cada recuerdo que el alcohol le estaba haciendo olvidar…

 _Tenía el corazón roto y lo peor es que era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para dejar que fuera evidente._

 _Los había visto entrelazar sus manos al creer que nadie más los observaba. Juntos… felices…._

 _Tensó la mandíbula mientras cerraba los ojos intentando esfumar el amargo recuerdo. Sabía perfectamente que, desde un inicio, había perdido… pero eso no hacía que doliese menos._

 _Maldita la hora en la que le tocó ir por Inglaterra._

 _Era obvio que nunca se apareció ante el inglés, era fuerte pero tampoco masoquista. Además, si tanto le quería como creía hacerlo, tenía que dejarle ser feliz. Ya lo había hecho sufrir demasiado en el pasado…_

 _Nunca le había mencionado sus sentimientos, al contrario, había hecho de todo porque el menor de sus hermanos no sospechara. Guerras, alianzas con el enemigo... se había ido al extremo contrario ¿no? ¿De qué se quejaba entonces? Tenía lo que merecía._

 _Lo peor era que aquel mocoso engreído, que probablemente lo lastimó aún más de lo que pudo haberle hecho él, había conquistado su corazón._

 _Entró al primer pub que encontró, sólo quería un poco de licor para borrar aquel amargo sabor. Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la barra y pidió un whiskey escocés doble, obviamente sin aditivos. No mancillaría su preciado licor._

 _Pensaba en el amor no correspondido que había sentido por siglos ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? De seguro el americano lo tendría en sus brazos, besando esos labios que tanto había deseado pero por cobarde nunca intentó reclamar ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir? ¿"Inglaterra, te amo"? ¡¿Eso?! Tal vez, era mejor el rumbo actual de las cosas… el vaso frente a él lo distrajo de sus pensamientos e hizo lo que cualquier persona no cuerda haría en su lugar: beberla de un solo trago. Era fuerte, hasta para una nación, pero lo necesitaba en esos momentos._

 _Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había tomado. Hizo un esfuerzo y, peleando contra el mareo y el adormecimiento, levantó la cabeza y pidió un trago más. Giró a ver el interior del local hasta toparse con un rubio bastante familiar quién, trago en mano, estaba sentado al otro extremo de la barra. Se puso de pie trastabillando y caminó torpemente hasta él, sentándose a su lado con clara intención de molestarlo._

 _\- ¿Qué, tulipán? ¿Te rompieron el corazón? –No hubo respuesta. Al parecer, le había dado al clavo- Así que es eso… -se agachó tambaleando y apoyándose en la barra para no perder el equilibrio- ¿Fue el Spaniard acaso? ¿O el italiano intento de mafioso? O, tal vez… -sonrió con malicia- ¿será la linda y simpática rubiecita belga? –El holandés se tensó, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y cogió del cuello de la camisa al pelirrojo._

 _\- No es tu problema. Ahora lárgate –Lo lanzó hacia la silla y, por poco, casi al piso._

 _¿Quién se había creído el maldito holandés para tratarlo así? Recuperó el equilibrio y, preso de la cólera, se le aventó encima haciendo que ambos terminasen en el piso._

 _\- Escúchame, idiota. A mí no vas a tirarme como una puta muñeca. –Levantó la mano y tanteó hasta hallar el objeto de vidrio, lo tomó y vertió el contenido sobre el rubio, quién estaba rojo de ira.- A ver si aprendes la lección._

 _Escocia se puso de pie, sacó unos billetes del bolsillo y los dejó sobre la barra para luego ir en dirección a la salida del local. Estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando algo tiró de su brazo y lo lanzó contra la pared, quedando frente al agresor._

 _\- Eres molesto. –sus rostros estaban bastante cerca. Vincent lo miraba fríamente y el pelirrojo le respondía, altanero.- No soy como tus hermanos, no pienso aguantar tus berrinches._

 _No se iba a quedar con las ganas de responderle pero, debido a la posición, estaba impedido. Lo único que se le ocurría era…_

 _Los labios del escocés se unieron con los del holandés dejándolo en shock. Escocia aguardaba el golpe que recibiría para iniciar una pelea que aprovecharía para desfogarse…_

 _Pero no esperó eso._

 _Holanda le devolvió el beso, arrinconándolo más contra la pared. Posesivo, tomando el control… Scott no notó el momento en el que había sido arrastrado hacia el baño, donde el acto empezó a tomar mayor intensidad._

 _Sentía como devoraba sus labios y él, dispuesto a no quedarse atrás, dio pelea logrando un encuentro rudo y pasional. El rubio cerró la puerta y se apresuró en desvestir al contrario, acto imitado por el escocés._

 _Las cosas se habían dado bastante rápido, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Cuando Scott pudo tener consciencia del medio, se encontraba en un vaivén frenético, en la posición en la que se encontraba actualmente._

Definitivamente, el alcohol y su maldita piconería* no iban de la mano.

No faltó mucho para que ambos acabaran y terminaran yéndose cada uno por su lado, sin dirigirse la palabra como si nada hubiese pasado. Escocia lo atribuyó a una estupidez del momento, un error debido a la situación. Algo que quería olvidar y estaba seguro de nunca más repetir…

Lo que nunca imaginó es que ese encuentro se convertiría en el primero de muchos.

* * *

* Piconería: En Perú, se entiende a... revanchismo propio de un mal perdedor


	4. Spamano

Ship: Spamano

* * *

\- ¡Ciao! Florería "Amore" ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –La voz denotaba alegría, energía... el pecho le empezó a doler.

\- Hola Emma –Rió y respondió con la chispa de siempre.

\- ¿Antonio? Oh… -Silencio. La alegría de la chica se había esfumado.- Ya veo… hoy es 22…

\- ¡Sí! ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! ¿No? –Una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios- Podrías… ¿Podrías tener el ramo de margaritas listo para esta tarde? Me gustaría llevárselas a Lovi.

\- ¡No! –Se agitó pero pronto volvió a la calma- Yo puedo llevárselas saliendo del trabajo. No te preocupes por ello.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Nada de peros! Le diré que son tuyas. Ya sabes cómo es él –rió nerviosa- Así que dalo por hecho –La belga sonreía al otro lado de la línea, tratando de darle seguridad.

\- Eh… está bien. A lo mejor pueda aprovechar el tiempo para la cena de esta noche. –Silencio de nuevo- Entonces ¡Te lo encargo, Emma! Muchas gracias.

Colgó tan rápido como pudo y suspiró. Le quedaba aún bastante por hacer…

Estaba ya en la cocina preparando la salsa de tomate y la pasta. Ya tenía la Lasagna en el horno y sólo le faltaba preparar la masa para la pizza; las copas y la botella de vino ya estaban sobre la mesa.

Estaba seguro que le encantaría el detalle.

Sirvió la comida y la llevó a la mesa. Ya se había puesto uno de los trajes que su novio había escogido para él hace algunos años al irse de compras... Se sentó, sirvió el licor y, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, esperó a que su amante llegase pronto.

\- Tal vez se le hizo tarde… Lovi siempre termina distrayéndose con el trabajo –Rió dándole un sorbo a su copa- Y luego se queja de que el despistado soy yo –Era irónico pero las cosas eran así. Lovino maduró bastante con el tiempo y, casi siempre, terminaba sumergido en el trabajo sin darse cuenta de la hora- Y eso que siempre tiene este día libre…

La cena estaba fría pero se había prometido no probar ni un bocado hasta que el italiano llegase. Sabía que se enojaría si no lo esperaba para comer.

Ya se había acabado la primera botella y estaba a punto de hacerlo con la segunda. El reloj marcaba las 9 pm y no había rastros del mayor de los gemelos Vargas. No era posible…

\- Él no pudo haberlo olvidado ¿verdad? Nunca olvidaría nuestro aniversario –trató de darse esperanzas a sí mismo a pesar de sentirse bastante mareado por el alcohol- Porque prometimos no olvidarlo nunca… porque traté de que cada uno fuera especial…

Se paró tambaleando y fue hacia el baño, Lovino no podía verlo así. Abrió el grifo, se mojó la cara y dio un vistazo a su reflejo. Abrió el botiquín oculto tras el espejo, tomó uno de los frascos y salió por el pasillo y se detuvo.

Allí estaba él. Su sonrisa iluminaba el corredor, sus ojos estaban brillosos, mirándolo…

Reaccionó, tomó la foto entre sus manos y la llevó a la mesa, con él.

\- ¿Acaso no fue suficiente, Lovi? De verdad me esforcé, como lo prometí ¿quieres que cambie? Puedo dejar de ser tan fastidioso y despreocupado –las lágrimas empezaron a brotar- Puedo dejar de sonreír mucho y vestirme más formal. Puedo cocinar más seguido la comida que tanto extrañas, puedo decirle a Feli que me enseñe. Cambiaré todo si es lo que quieres pero, vuelve. Por favor… -Lo sucedido hace 4 años lo golpeó, destrozándole el corazón.

Sabía que todo su esfuerzo no serviría de nada, Lovino nunca volvería. No después desde aquel accidente, no después de haber escuchado el último latido de su corazón.

El español gritaba mientras jalaba de sus cabellos, era demasiado para soportar… demasiado para cargar. Abrió el frasco y vertió el contenido en su mano, lo llevó a su boca y lo tragó por completo.

Tomó la foto y la abrazó contra su pecho mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Tenía la esperanza de que el dolor se iría, que pronto lo volvería a ver y, por ello, podía soportar este último dolor.

Levantó la vista para ver por última vez su hogar. Sus ojos se ensancharon al verlo allí, acercándose a él. Sabía que era una de esas alucinaciones que la gente tiene en un shock anafiláctico pero… se alegraba de que fuese Lovino a quién su mente había elegido ver antes de morir.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, Antonio! –Sonrió al escuchar aquel insulto.- ¡Te dejo por un tiempo y terminas en este punto! –El italiano lloraba y se abalanzaba contra su cuerpo a abrazarlo. El español intentó hacer lo mismo pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para responder.

\- Lovi… -rió ligeramente, con una alegría sincera- Te extrañé tanto…

El castaño rebuscó en los bolsillos del español hasta hallar el celular. Marcó unas teclas y dejó caer bruscamente el móvil.

\- Bastardo ¿por qué haces esto? –lo abrazó tratando de consolar a su antiguo novio.- Te extraño, cazzo, pero aún no te quiero a mi lado… -besó sus labios como ambos habían ansiado desde hace mucho.

Permanecieron en esa posición hasta oír los golpes en la puerta, haciendo que Lovino se alejara bruscamente. Sintió como la madera era derribada y un par de hombres ingresaban a la habitación.

\- No ¡No! Por favor, no… -Los paramédicos lo colocaron en la camilla a pesar de las súplicas y reclamos- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme estar con él!

Los hombres miraban de un lado a otro sin comprender lo que el español decía. Levantaron la camilla e iban camino hacia la puerta. Antonio, desesperado, intentó buscarlo y halló la figura borrosa de Lovino, quien se despedía con una mano alzada y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de que lo sacaran de su hogar fue como el italiano gesticulaba con los labios

"Ti amo, Antonio"


	5. AsaKiku

NOTP: AsaKiku

* * *

Estaba nervioso, como hace muchos años no lo estaba. Jugaba con sus dedos mientras esperaba la llegada de su esposo. Echó un vistazo más a su reloj y vió que aún faltaban unos minutos.

Kiku era bastante puntual, sin exagerar. No antes, no después…

Ya eran las 7 pm y lo divisó dando la vuelta a la esquina. Lo saludó como siempre y ambos fueron al café. Arthur se apuró y le abrió la puerta, sus dotes de caballero nunca se irían….

Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. El camarero vino y el japonés se apuró en pedir su té verde y, cuando iba a solicitar el té negro que siempre pedía su acompañante, el inglés pidió un latte. Kiku sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, el mal presentimiento que tuvo desde la llamada de Arthur se hizo más fuerte.

Los ojos verdes que amaba lucían perdidos, las manos del británico temblaban pero no dijo nada hasta que trajeron los pedidos. El japonés se calmó a sí mismo y, serenamente, tomó las manos de Arthur haciendo que éste lo mirase a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme, Arthur? –El corazón le latía a mil, le dolía. Las esmeraldas se delataban así mismas.

\- Yo… -Arthur miró el latte y recordó aquellos ojos azules, la razón por la que estaba ahí.- Kiku, yo… -Cerró los ojos, la culpa lo carcomía.- No quiero seguir atado a ti. No te amo más…

El japonés sintió el corazón hacerse añicos. Había elegido ignorar todo y seguir con aquel mundo perfecto que tenían… pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, terminaría desmoronándose por completo.

…

Las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era el chiquillo irresponsable que fue de joven. Apagó la alarma, miró hacia el costado y vió al hombre con el que compartió ya 14 años de su vida aun durmiendo. Besó su mejilla y siguió con la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrado.

La misma con la que quería acabar.

Se aseó y peleó con su cabello sin resultado alguno. Se colocó el saco, tomó su maletín y fue directo hacia la puerta de su hogar. No es que se le hiciera tarde, es sólo que… no quería encararlo cuando despertara.

Suspiró al salir, creía que Kiku no lo sintió cuando llego en la madrugada y eso lo aliviaba.

Llegó a su trabajo y tomó unas galletas y un vaso de té de la máquina expendedora. Fue a su oficina en la editorial y se sentó en la silla ejecutiva. Cerró los ojos y pensó en el día de su matrimonio, su vida absolutamente perfecta… tenía el mejor empleo al que pudiese aspirar, la casa perfecta y el marido perfecto…

¿Cuándo eso dejó de llenarlo?

Comenzó a frecuentar un pub que quedaba bastante cerca. Inició como un escape para luego volverse una necesidad. El alcohol ayudaba, las estupideces que hacía de borracho lo liberaban…

Al principio, llegaba unas horas tarde a casa para encerrarse en su estudio y trabajar en sus obras pero, con el tiempo, resultaba raro si llegaba antes de medianoche.

No había sentido el tiempo correr sino hasta acabar con el último manuscrito. Estaba ansioso por verlo otra vez, aunque sería por poco tiempo. Tenía algo que hacer.

Lo había conocido hace casi un año y hace un par de meses habían empezado a salir. Era el nuevo barman. Joven, enérgico, extrovertido… todo lo contrario a él. Comenzó con un juego pero terminó cayendo ante los encantos del joven americano. Le llevaba una década y algo, el chiquillo apenas tenía 21.

Suponía que una noche en las que terminó excediéndose fue suficiente para que ambos terminaran juntos. Despertó en una cama que no era la suya, con el estadounidense a su lado sonriéndole y supo que, de alguna forma a pesar de la culpa, por primera vez en años se sintió feliz. Así comenzaron las cosas entre los dos.

Verlo le había dado fuerzas para hacer lo que haría, no quería darle las sobras de una vida cuando éste recién iniciaba la suya. Se despidió de él con la seguridad que esto era lo correcto, no solo por el americano y por él… si no por Kiku. No se merecía lo que le hacía.

Llamó a su esposo pidiéndole que lo viera en el café. Colgó, tomo aire, miró por última vez la argolla dorada que llevaba en su anular y se la sacó. La colocó en su bolsillo y aguardaba ansioso porque las cosas terminaran pronto.

…

\- … Entiendo… -Su gesto era el mismo pero se sentía roto por dentro. Ya lo sospechaba... Arthur había cambiado demasiado, se alejó por completo. Habia descubierto los mensajes de "Alfred" y la ropa que faltaba en los cajones del inglés. Todo encajaba, sólo que no lo quiso ver.

\- I'm sorry, Kiku. –Arthur sacó la sortija y la colocó en la mesa, junto con el dinero suficiente para pagar lo consumido.- Yo rompí mis votos, es mi entera culpa. –Aceptaba que le dolía pero era más el dolor de pensar en perder al estadounidense.- Yo… me iré sin nada. Solo recogeré lo que hay en mi oficina y será todo. –Se puso de pie antes de recibir alguna respuesta y salió del café sin mirar atrás.

El japonés se quebró. Las lágrimas fluían e intentó pararlas con las mangas de su suéter mas fue imposible. Un sonido sobre la mesa le hizo levantar la mirada hasta toparse con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban como deseaba con toda su alma que Arthur volviese a verlo…

\- Es cortesía de la casa.

Nunca fue expresivo pero lo abrazó. Sintió unos brazos envolviéndolo y eso sólo hizo que el llanto creciera. Arthur había olvidado que en ese mismo café fue que le había pedido matrimonio…

Lo había visto hace mucho pero nunca pudo decirle nada. Y ahora Heracles lo tenía allí entre sus brazos… al hombre del que se había enamorado a la distancia.


End file.
